Kingdom Hearts: The Lost One
by RoseyBudmk
Summary: In the Future Sora and Kairi are happily married. They end up having children but those children disappear. Where have they gone? Who is Megan? Who is Rosey? What is this about The Lost One? Could there be an eightth princess of heart?
1. Chapter One: Megan

Chapter One: Megan

Megan tossed and turned in her bed. She kept mumbling in her sleep. "Heartless...nobodies...Arelix...Darkness...Light...LOOK OUT ROSEY!" She yelled suddenly and sat upright.

She looked around her room and she calmed down once she realized where she was. She brought her hand to her forehead and felt her forehead dowsed in sweat. She sighed. She's been having this dream before. It was something about Kingdom Hearts and her Original Character Rosey.

She hadn't worried about her dreams before... but now she was having them more frequently and they were interrupting her sleep.

She looked around her room. Her room walls were plastered with many pictures she drew. Most of the pictures seemed to have come from her dreams. The others have seemed to come out of no where.

Megan sighed again and fell backward lying back down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. _'If this continues I'll never get a good night sleep.'_ She thought.

Megan was a fourteen year old girl with dirty blond, long curly hair. She also wore glasses.

She was counted as a dreamer and a weirdo in a social group. She never liked very much to be around people in real life, but she was quite a big friend maker when she was on the computer in chat room, instant messages, and role-playing.

Role-playing was her favorite thing to do on the computer. She also had a thing for video games. She would always beat a new game within a few days.

Her favorite games series was Kingdom Hearts. She was absolutely hooked! She even started wishing that her life was like that.

Yes... that mean Megan lived on Earth. In a simple dimension where nothing really happens. Unless of course you called Wars, crime, and other stuff excitement. She had a pretty normal life...or does she?

About eleven years ago she was with her Uncle Raile, a scientist. She was best friends with her Uncle. She learned all she knew about computers and technology from him.

What was strange was at that age of three, she had knowledge of the Kingdom Hearts series before it even came out. She even knew all about her Original Character, Rosey, before she made her.

Since she told everything to her Uncle, Uncle Raile began to wonder if there was another dimension out there where these things became real. So he began to conduct experiments with some help from Megan and soon he knew what he needed to know. Uncle Raile then suddenly vanished without a trace.

This left Megan alone and she missed her Uncle dearly. She then couldn't really remember anything that had happened during her year of being four.

Megan slowly got up from the bed, put on her glasses, and looked out the window. She saw it was still night and it looked really cloudy. She went and put on her clothes.

For some reason she had a strange and strong urge to go for a midnight stroll. She walked until she was out of the house and continued down the drive way. She kept walking for a few hours. Then she heard a clap of thunder and it began to pour. She looked up at the sky and saw lightning.

She shivered immensely for she remembered how afraid of thunderstorms she was. She turned around and ran. She headed for her house in a desperate dash.

She then saw a blinding light and felt her whole body go into immense tingling pain. She tried to move but found out she couldn't. She tried to scream but she found she had no voice. She then felt her whole body start to feel light and airy. She looked down and saw her body dissolving before her very eyes. Her eyes widened as she disappeared. Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter Two: Rosey

Chapter Two: Rosey

'_Rosey opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a huge castle. The castle was big and blue-ish and purple-ish. The castle had a dark aura all around it. There was a nobody symbol above the gigantic door. _

_She was a fourteen year old girl that stood at the height of five feet and seven inches. She had long, straight brown hair. She was part wolf so she had brown wolf ears and a brown wolf tail. Her eyes were blue and she had a birthmark on her forehead that was shaped in a wolf paw print._

_She looked up at the huge castle and shivered immensely as she was filled with a sudden fear. She turned around quickly and faced the forest that surrounded the castle. She dashed into the forest as the dark aura around the castle seemed to send a bunch of darkness out after her._

_Rosey didn't dare to look back. She kept running faster and faster but the forest seemed to have no end. She then finally decided to look back and saw the darkness following her while engulfing the forest in its path._

_She tripped on a root that stuck out of the ground and fell flat on her face. She rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows as she looked back at the darkness. The darkness took this chance to lunge forward and engulf Rosey._

_She waved her arms and legs franticly hitting and kicking at the darkness, but the darkness would not part. She slowly soon began to give in to the darkness. Once she stopped moving she felt as though she was falling into the darkness._

_Falling... falling... falling'_

Rosey woke up on a bench and sat upright. Then she blinked franticly trying to get her eyes used to the light. All memory off her dream seemed to have evaporated.

She looked around feeling very dazed and confused. She shook her head as she tried to get a hold onto what was going on. She stood up off the bench and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

She saw a sign and read it. 'Twilight Town-Sandlot.' She began to go into deep thought. She suddenly realized she had no memory at all. Nothing, zip, nada. She tried to grasp onto anything, just something, but all she got was her name. "Rosey" She said to herself.

Rosey sighed and scratched her head. Then she noticed something was hanging on her neck. She brought her fingers to her neck and brushed what seemed to be a necklace with two charms.

She picked up the two charms and looked at them. She noticed that they weren't charms after all but key chains. What she didn't know was that the key chains belonged to two different keyblades.

One belonged to the Oblivion key, and the other belonged to what was called the Lost One key. The Lost One key looks like the Kingdom key but instead of just a crown at the blade it's an upside down heart inside of a crown. Plus it is blue and purple.

Rosey dropped the keychains letting them fall back against her chest. She then began walking towards the Marketplace. Unbeknownst to the fact of the presence that followed her.


	3. Chapter Three: Tiny

Chapter Three: Tiny

Tiny was leaning against a wall in the Twilight Town Marketplace. She wasn't doing anything particular. Just standing around thinking.

When Tiny was around 1, though she didn't know it, two other people were placed inside of her. These two beings remain hidden in her even to this day; one a murderer and the other the mother of the murderer.

However, the only one that ever made any sort of attempt to show itself was the murderer, who did so on many occasions by murdering those close to Tiny, starting with her father.

The last that the murderer had a chance to kill was Tiny's mother. By this time, Tiny was 6. For the next ten years, Tiny wandered around training and working for others, still never knowing when the murderer would show herself or ever knowing for that fact.

Even though she doesn't know it, the main way for the murderer to come out and take over is when Tiny's extremely angered or is in extreme pain (usually physically, but sometimes mentally and emotionally as well).

During her time training and working for random people, at one point she had worked with Rikku for about six months, which is how she came to acquire her weapon. This was when she was about 8.

Soon after she turned 9, she had enrolled herself into school, where she temporarily became friends with Selphie, but when Tiny was 13, the murderer had tried to kill Selphie, ending their friendship and causing Tiny to run away and give up on school, which she found out that she really didn't need.

After that, the next three years, she has been all around the worlds trying to find true happiness and a place where she belongs. She now stays in Twilight Town for the time being.

She had long, straight, blond hair and blue eyes. She looked over in the direction the Sandlot was in and saw a girl coming out from that direction. The girl seemed to have… Were those wolf ears and a tail?

There also seemed to be another girl following… well more like stalking… the part wolf girl. She watched them and saw that the part wolf girl was coming toward her.


End file.
